HyperkineticSalvo
> Enter Name Your name is Jarrup Selbia. You have a number of INTERESTS, including SUGAR, WOODCUTTING, and SINGING. If you do not have sugar, you are not happy. You need sugar or you might EXPLODE with RAGE. You don't necessarily get hyper (Riiiiight. You keep thinking that.), you just like the HIGH as it keeps you in a somewhat chipper mood. Despite your lusus being a LAZY ASS, you do enjoy cutting down his food for him. You are quite knowledgeable about PLANTS and sometimes RELISH in the thought of POISONING ALL WHO OPPOSE YOU. Not that anyone does, but the THOUGHT of it is what counts. On occasion, EVERY occasion, you sing CUSTOM LYRICS to songs that have already been released. Especially TERRIBLE songs that have no business EXISTING. Your LUSUS is a KOALAPE. He is big lazy oaf who does nothing but pick his FINGERNAILS, flicking the gunk at you whenever possible. This really ANNOYS you. He also SNORES. You carry around a KUKRI just in case you have to cut down FOLIAGE so your lusus can eat. Your trolltag is hyperkineticSalvo and you speak in a VerY EmphatiC FaschioN AscH IF YoU JuschT Couldn'T SchtoP TalkinG, AlbieT WitH A SchlightlY LischpY AccenT. > Examine Room HomE SchweeT HomE. Your respiteblock is filled with various NON-POISONOUS plants, the only part of your hive that is safe. Around your desk are various SWEETS and CANDIES Everything in your block is designed meticulously to look amazing and design-oriented, even your RECUPERACOON and GRUBTOP look swanky. Keep up the good work chief. > Allocate Strife Specibus FooooooooD. That'scH AlL IT EveR Get'scH UscheD FoR AnywaY. You have a KUKRI, only using it to trim plants and to chop down food for your lusus. BORING. > Examine Fetch Modus I'M SchO GooD AT ThiscH, YoU Don'T EveN KnoW. You take a look at your CRANE CLAW FETCH MODUS, checking to see if you left anything in there by mistake. A virtual crane game pops up in front of you, and you walk around the machine, checking to see it's contents. In order to access the item in question, you must play the crane game and successfully drop the desired item into the prize chute. This becomes a real PAIN IN THE ASS when the item you want is under all the other crap you are holding. > Examine Abilities WhaT AbilitiescH? You are a very talented HERBOLOGIST and your knowledge of the POISONOUS variety is second to none. Your GREEN THUMB allows you to plant and grow just about any plant you can think of, regardless of the climate or conditions. You are just that damn PLANTERLY. Physical You are TALL, SKINNY, and LANKY. You do have a bit of upper body strength on account of the hacking down plants with your KUKRI, but not much. You are in shape though, likely as a result of running around your hive. > Give Hivestem Information You have been intricately organizing your respite block, making sure everything is exactly the way you want it, even planting fauna around the hole tunnel leading to the other troll blocks. You decided it was about time to go to some meeting to socialize with other trolls. Upon reaching the meeting area, you were bored, and decided to plan out future expansions of your horticulture. After a few minutes of getting it -just- the way you wanted, some dude kicked you in the face causing you to fall face first in the dirt, ruining your design. After a bit of unconsciousness, you decided to be mopey and whiney. You went to go get your things from your hive as instructed by AO, and are now trapped between layers of rubble and collapsed hive. You are running out of oxygen. Traits *'Dorky:' Acts goofy and silly when talking about his hobbies. *'Green Thumb:' His hive is designed with plant-life in mind, ranging from the super ultra deadly poisonous, to only the slightly nauseating. *'Hyperactive:' He consumes a lot of sugar. 'Nuff said. *'Socially Awkward:' Self explanatory. *'''Vocal: '''Loves to sing out-loud, loves to talk and be heard. Often is attributed with his social awkwardness. Trivia *Carries sugar packets on him at all times. *Gets bored very easily. *A bit of a romantic. Art Gallery Jarrupremake copy.png|Sprite Form koalape copy.png|Jarrup's lusus, a koalape. Jarrup.png|HuH? Mountawkwardphotosize copy.png|Family Photograph Category:Male Category:Blue Blood Category:Mount Awkward